


I Wanna Be Dirty

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Multi, Other, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gets to check something off his bucket list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Picture Hermann as Brad, Newt as Janet, Hannibal as Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Stacker Pentecost as Dr. Scott, Tendo as Riff Raff, and Herc as Columbia. It takes place during/after the 'Toucha-Toucha-Touch Me' scene of the RHPS.

Title: I Wanna Be Dirty  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim/Rocky Horror Picture Show_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler, Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau, Hermann Gottlieb/Hannibal Chau, Newton Geiszler/Otachi, Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geieszler/Hannibal Chau/Otachi, Stacker Pentecost/Herc Hansen, Tendo Choi  
Word Count: 635  
Rating: R  
A/N: This is a Pacific Rim/Rocky Horror Picture Show fusion.  
Warnings: crack!fic, alien!sex, foursome, voyeurism  
A/N: This is for [narcomanic](http://narcomanic.tumblr.com)  
Summary: Newt gets to check something off his bucket list.

Newt wandered through Hannibal's lab, looking at the various bits and pieces of things floating in jars. A couple of times he thought some of the pieces looked back, but decided he was just imagining things. He froze when he heard a whimpering sound from Otachi's birthing tank. When the noise came again, he climbed up to the top of the tank and looked inside.

Otachi gazed up at him with her glowing blue eyes. Newt could see a burn mark on her front leg. "Did they do this to you?" Otachi held her leg out, groaning in pain. Newt peeled his t-shirt off with a sigh. "This is a vintage Black Velvet Rabbits shirt from our first tour. You're worth it though." He tore a couple of strips off of the shirt and carefully wrapped it around the burn. "There you go."

Newt's eyes widened as Otachi's tongue slid across his bare stomach. "You really don't have to do that." The tongue was soon followed by Otachi's tail. "Well, if you want to, I am so cool with it." He soon found himself in a whirlwind of tail, tongue, and carefully used claws.

The excitement of having alien sex must have been too much for him to handle, because the next thing he knew, there was a ruckus outside of the large tank. Newt sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. He peeked his head up and gasped at the crowd that had gathered.

"Newton!"

"Marshall Pentecost!"

"Newton!"

"Hermann!"

"Otachi!"

There was a warning growl from the Kaiju as it shifted to move between Newt and everyone else. Newt cleared his throat. "Hermann, this isn't what it looks like."

Hermann crossed his arms over his chest. "It looks to me like you finally can cross 'had sex with an alien' off of your bucket list. How could you?"

"Uh... It was for science?" Newt ran a hand through his hair. "Did you know Otachi can use her tongue and tail at the same time, not to mention she lights up when she..." He made some gestures. "It was pretty damn awesome, man." Newt flinched as Hermann sputtered something in German. "That's uncalled for, especially when you have an imprint of Hannibal's grill on your neck, Hermann."

Clapping a hand to his neck, Hermann flushed. "So do you."

"Do I?" He started to touch the side of his throat and Hannibal winked at him. Newt glanced down at his bare feet. "It's been an interesting night."

Marshall Pentecost rubbed his temple. "I think that's my cue to get out of here." He started to leave and paused by where Herc was standing. "You want to come see my Jaeger?"

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Herc laughed. "Sure, why not." They walked out the door together.

Tendo cleared his throat. "I think that the four of you should have some fun together while I watch because that would be insane." He pulled a large bagel from the bag he was holding. "Please?"

Hannibal was grinning from ear to ear, Otachi wagged her tail, and Newt wiggled his eyebrows at Hermann. "Come on, Hermann. You know you want to. You're the one who said we should be adventurous."

"I was talking about going to new places, not having a foursome with a mad scientist and his alien lizard." Hermann caved like a wet piece of tissue when Newt gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but when we return home, I get you all to myself for an entire weekend."

"Deal." Newt did a fist pump.

Tendo sat down, taking a bit from his bagel. His eyebrows shot up as the rest of the group got very, very busy. "Wow, let the wild rumpus start." What Tendo witnessed next was absolutely glorious.


End file.
